


Tweaking Timelines

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Character Death Fix, Dimension Travel, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q needs help. Probably not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweaking Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Trekmas on LJ for The_physicist.

****

"If it isn't the _Enterprise_."

James Kirk frowned as a human-looking man appeared between Sulu and himself in an odd sort of Fleet uniform. "Who are you?" Jim squinted as the information from old-Spock stirred in his mind. Something weird...not happy...Q. Jim blinked.

"Why, I'm Q, of course." Q spun around to look at the veiwscreen and cocked his head. "Where is...Ah. Well, that is different, isn't it?"

Jim stood as Spock came to stand beside him. "You know us?" He pushed at the hazy memories old-Spock had given him.

Q turned and made a 'meh' face as he clapped his hands together. "You could say that. A bit different this time around." He waggled a finger at Spock. "Don't expect to out logic me about that comet headed for Earth is time, Ambassador."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "I am not an Ambassador."

Q looked him down and then back up before turning to Jim. "He's always the same stick-in-the-mud no matter the timeline, have you ever noticed that?"

Jim eased his way forward and a bit between them. His copied memories said Q was a danger to Spock, to the ship's crew as well. "I've only met two so far..."

Q smiled. "I could change that." He lifted his fingers as though he was about to snap them.

Jim flung his hands out. "Wait, wait. Uhm, there isn't any need to...impress us." He frantically thought of something that could distract Q. "Doesn't Spock owe you a chess game?"

"Uhm...I suppose we could just bring them all here." Q smiled and snapped his fingers.

****

Jim lifted the littlest Spock up into his arms as his First Officer Spock glared at a counterpart with a beard. Spock that was the old timeline version was yelling at Q, who was yelling back. Jim hitched the little Spock higher on his hip. "It'll be alright."

Little Spock frowned at the oldest Spock. "Why is he displaying emotion?"

"Mostly, because Q makes people crazy." Jim mentally giggled as he handed little Spock off to Bones as he came from the turbolift. "Here, Bones. Hold Spock. I need to go pull Spock off Q before someone gets hurt."

Bones sputtered, but took little Spock, who was squirming to get down.

Jim slipped up beside old Spock. "Uhm, look, I get that you two have history and all, but this is my shi-"

Jim groaned as he sat up somewhere completely _not_ his ship. "Fuck." He rubbed at the back of his head and squinted at Q sitting in a nearby armchair. He looked around, but there wasn't anything else in sight. Just white floor as far as he could see. "That was uncalled for."

Q sighed dramatically. "I just want to have a little fun and all Spock can talk about is responsibility this and act your age that." Q's clothing changed to a lunging robe, slippers and all. "Don't you ever just want to relax?"

Jim rolled his head on his neck. "Well, sometimes. That's what leave is for. Do you get leave from whatever it is you do?"

Q shrugged and stood. His chair disappeared and he moved over to look down at Jim. "You didn't yell at me. I was expecting that. The main timeline version of you yelled at my boy quite a bit, actually."

"I'm not that me." Jim dusted off his knees and his backside. "Why all the different versions of Spock? You and him don't get along." He tapped the side of his head. "I know you fight with him."

Q flapped a hand at him. "No, no. I don't _like_ him, but we don't fight. Friendly disagreements, of course. Those are unavoidable when you deal with Spock. Just ask the Guardian of Forever."

Jim tucked that name away to ask old Spock about when he had the chance. "Uhm, sure, okay. Look I don't know why you think it is fun to disrupt our lives, but I need to get back to my ship." He looked around and then back at Q. "Please?"

Q blinked. "Please? Really? You..." He frowned and moved closer. He put the back of his hand up to Jim's forehead. "You aren't running a fever are you?"

Jim leaned away. "No. Just take me home."

Q dropped his hand and shrugged. "Sure. If you don't want to play then I suppose..." He slumped his shoulders.

With a roll of his eye, Jim nudged Q's arm. "Stop that. You don't fake it very well."

"I'll have you know I can fake anything very well." Q's form shifted through various people in flashes.

Jim turned away as Q flashed through looking like his bridge crew.

"Don't like that?" Q stepped around in front of Jim looking like himself again. "What about..." He traced a finger along the top of Jim's shoulder. "Me? Can I fake me well enough for you?"

"You're not even making any sense." Jim pushed on Q and felt a little thrill go through him as Q stepped back without resisting. "You bother Spock from the old timeline and I know that, so why are we still here?"

Q sat down onto a huge bed that had suddenly appeared behind him. "The Q Continuum needs help." He traced a finger down Jim's uniform. "I was going to ask Picard, but the timelines are messy right now. Nothing has settled yet."

Jim pushed Q down onto his back on the bed. "What were you going to give this Picard for helping you?"

Q grinned. "My own sort of thanks. He's a captain of an _Enterprise_ like you. His has a letter...D or something like that. E, maybe."

Jim filed that away as he knelt, his knees on either side of Q's torso. "What sort of help does this Q Continuum need?"

Q reached up and captured Jim's hands by the wrists. "Why do you want to know, Kirk?"

Jim tugged on Q's hold. "I just do." He grinned down at Q. "You don't have to tell me."

Q smirked and pulled Jim down on top of himself.

****

Jim reveled in the rough feel of Q pounding into him. They'd ripped at each other's clothes and Jim still wasn't sure how he'd come out underneath Q in that wrestling match. Jim pulled Q tighter to himself by a hand on the being's hip. "Fuck."

Q huffed and rolled his hips against Jim. "Shut up, human."

With a smirked, Jim flexed his muscles and grinned as Q grunted. "Make me."

Q seemed to take that as a challenge. He thrust faster and Jim arched up into the heady feel of being filled on a bed in the middle of limbo by a being his fuzzy memories said could do just about anything.

Jim wiggled out from under Q and pushed him over onto his back. Jim swung a leg across Q and settled onto him. Smiling at the noise that drew from Q, Jim began to fuck himself on Q. Soon Q was hammering up into Jim as he held himself still.

Jim dug his fingers into Q's shoulders as he tightened his knees around Q's ribs. He moaned as Q's rhythm stuttered as he came. Jim took himself in hand, jacking fast and smooth, chasing his own orgasam.

****

Jim reappeared, dressed, sitting upright in his command chair. Jim frowned down at himself. He could feel his cum under his returned uniform on the skin of his stomach. Jim mentally cursed Q for all he was worth as his First Officer Spock's eyebrows came together and then his whole body still for half a second before moving stiffly on to come closer to check Jim over.

The older Spock was standing just beyond that watching Jim. "Are you alright, Captain Kirk?"

Jim propped his head on his hand. "Oh, just peachy. Any idea where Q went?"

Q appeared as if on cue, holding the arm of a slightly battered human male with an old version of the Fleet uniform on. "See? Told you I give my own sort of thanks." He shoved the human forward. "Oh, and you might want to check in with that pesky planet you misplaced." He waved at Spock with a smile. "Ta, ta."

Jim blinked at the empty space where Q had just been and then stared as the human dropped to his knees. Bones hurried forward past Jim's chair. Jim hunched forward. "Shit."

First Officer Spock laid a soft hand on Jim's shoulder. "Captain, perhaps I should take the con?"

"Yes, you have the con, Spock." Jim slipped from his chair to his knees in front of his father. "Is...is he okay, Bones?"

Bones absently glanced at Jim as he prepped another hypo. "Shock is all, Jim. What the hell did you do that he gave you your father back?"

Jim winced and shrugged as his Dad's head snapped up. "I don't really know. It wasn't anything special."

The older Spock knelt beside them. "Q does nothing that is not for his own benefit." He looked at Jim. "Did he mention anything of significance?"

Jim shrugged. "Someone named Picard and how he had a ship named _Enterprise_ too."

"Ah." Spock nodded. "Captain Picard commands the _Enterprise-D_ and later the _E_. Star Fleet began lettering them after you sacrificed the first one during an effort to regain my life."

Jim grinned at his Dad. "Must run in the family." He touched his fingertips to his Dad's hand. "Dad."

George Kirk smiled hesitantly. "Jim?" He blinked and looked around himself. "Where are we?"

Jim stood. He needed to clean up. "More important is when you are." He held his hand out. "Come on, Dad." Jim turned his head towards his Spock. "We ought to check the star charts. I want to know what Q meant by 'misplaced' as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain."

****

Q huffed as Lady Q nudged him in the ribs. "What?"

"You didn't need to do that, Q."

"I know." Q smiled a little at the older less grumpy version of Spock giving the last spot Q had been visible a small nod of approval. "I wanted to. Being unknowable is all." He whirled and clapped his hands together. "Is that good enough of a patch or do we need to make some more tweaks?"

****


End file.
